Gasoline
by IdreamofEdward
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are spoiled rich girls with broken pasts. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are humble kids from a happy family. The guys think the girls are spoiled brats, but hot spoiled brats. The girls think the guys are just another game. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Including the ever so sexy Edward Cullen :(**

* * *

"Have these people ever heard of fucking Starbucks! They've got another thing coming if they think I'll settle for gas station coffee!" Rose chided from the back seat of Alice's yellow porche. She has been finding everything possible to bitch since we first drove into town.

"Rose, we have a two thousand dollar coffee maker and imported Colombian beans at home. I think you'll survive." Alice remarked in a sarcastic tone while looking at Rose in the rear view mirror. She was driving at her usual speed. Which was as fast as she could without slamming in to something. Or someone. To be fair, the Porche drove so smoothly that 100 felt like 30.

"It's the POINT Alice! The point is, any civilized place would have at least one Starbucks. For god's sake, when I asked clerk at the gas station where the closest mall was, he gave me directions to a Walmart! A fucking WALMART Alice! I feel like we're moving to a third world country!" Rose her hands up as she finished her melodramatic rant. She thrived on being the drama queen.

I turned around from the passenger seat to face her. "Relax, girl. We won't be going to Walmart. We will probably be spending all our weekends in Seattle anyway."

"Bella's right, Rose. Seattle will be our hot spot. Gotta go somewhere to find some hot guys. I doubt there is anything decent enough in this podunk town." Alice grimaced. I chuckled at her expression. I know one of the first things on her list of to do's is to find a boy toy. Alice loved her games.

"Will you guys just let me wallow in my own pity for a little bit? I have to bitch it all out now. As soon as we get to the house I'll be expected to put on my big, fake ass smile." Rose sighed defeated.

Alice and I looked at each other as we shook our heads at Rose. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile, which I returned. We were trying to make the best out of a shitty situation. But the truth was, we were just as pissed as Rosalie.

We were being moved from our home in sunny Arizona to the rainy and gloomy state of Washington. We loved our life in Phoenix. We were the most popular girls in school. All the boys wanted us, and all the girls wanted to be us. Alice made sure we were always wearing the latest fashions. Our weekends were always spent shopping, getting our hair and nails done, going to the best parties, going to the movies, going to all the local concerts, getting into the coolest clubs with our fake IDs and whatever the hell else we felt like doing. We were spoiled rotten and we loved it. We weren't always this spoiled though, and our lives weren't always this care free.

Alice, Rosalie and myself were adopted by Marcus Volturi. Marcus' wife Didyme could not have children. It was her dream to adopt as many children as she could. She lost her parents as a small child and went from foster home to foster home until she grew out of the system. She couldn't fathom the thought of any child with the same fate. When Didyme died, Marcus decided to carry out his wife's dream.

Rosalie was the first to be adopted. Her step-dad, Royce abused her as a small child. Her Mother never had the ovaries to leave his sorry ass and let the abuse continue. A neighbor caught him pushing Rose off the front porch one day. They called social services and after an investigation, Rose was taken away. When Marcus went in to adopt his first child, the little five year old girl with long blond hair and sad blue eyes tugged at his heart strings. They were so much like his late wife's eyes. Of course as Rose grew older, her eyes grew from sad to angry as her hatred of her mother grew. I couldn't blame her. I don't see how any Mom could sit back and let that happen to her own daughter.

Alice was six when she was adopted. Her parents just simply gave her up. They were very religious people. I mean crazy religious. The type that thought Foosball's the devil. Ever since Alice was little she had a six sense about things. She got this feeling things would happen before they did. When Alice told her parents her Grandpa was going to die, and he died of a heart attack a week later, they were convinced she was Satan's child. Alice never gave Marcus a choice but to adopt her. When he walked into the children's home, she ran up to him, gave him a huge hug and said "Your gonna take me home with you!". Marcus started filing for adoption ten minutes later. That's when he could finally get Alice to stop talking.

Then there was me. My Mother got knocked up in high school. When my mother found out she was pregnant, she automatically wanted an abortion. One of my mother's teachers was a woman in her thirties who couldn't have children. She convinced my mother to keep the child. Her and her husband were all set up to adopt me as soon as I was born. But then a miracle happened. She got pregnant. She no longer wanted to adopt the baby and my mother was too far along at this point for an abortion. So as soon as I was born I was put in the foster program. My mother didn't even take the time to name me. My first case worker had to name me. She named me Isabella Marie. Marie was my mother's name. To this day I wished she would have chosen a different middle name for me. I don't want any part of that woman. There were a few people who wanted to adopt me the first couple years of my life. I was a baby after all. That's what most people look for when they are adopting. As soon as my mother would find out someone was interested in adopting me, she would decide she wanted me back. And because of how fucked up the laws were, I would be given back to my mother. Bad things happened when I was with my mother. Things I never want to think about. But it wouldn't be long after that when she would decide I was too much work for her. I would find myself yet again at another foster home.

I was eight years old when I first met Alice, Rosalie and Marcus. I was in a new foster home thirty minutes away from my old one. Which meant I was enrolled at a new school. I was so shy when I was little. I remember sitting in a corner of the lunch room on my first day of school. Eating my PB and J by myself. A tiny little girl with long black hair came skipping up to me. I didn't know why she had this lunch time. She was so tiny I thought she had to be a few grades lower than me. She plopped down right beside me, beamed up at me and said in one breath "Hi I'm Mary Alice. But you can call me Alice. I hate the name Mary. You have pretty hair. You want to come over to my house? We're gonna be best friends! What's your name?". We did become best friends.

Soon I was spending every minute possible at their house. I became close with Rose too, even though she was a year older than us. But the most surprising part is how quickly I bonded with Marcus. I always dreamed of what having a dad would be like. All of my foster dads weren't very involved. They were just in it because of their wives. Marcus treated me like his own. He said I reminded him so much of his wife. I loved to read just like she did. And I had the same smile. When he first started filing for adoption for me, my mother started in on her same old shit. Marcus had to pay her off to finally give up all rights. Maybe that's what she has wanted from the beginning.

So that's how we became sisters. Three unwanted children brought together by a man carrying out his late wife's dream. It hasn't been all smooth sailing. You don't through what we went through without any repercussions. But we were always there for each other when things got rough. Marcus had so much love for us, but he didn't exactly know how to be a dad. He was always busy working and felt guilty as hell for it. Then he would throw money at us to compensate for his absence. We weren't complaining though. We loved our freedom.

"Where the hell is this turn at? The only thing out here is trees, trees and oh ya, fucking trees!" Alice screamed in frustration.

"I'll call Dad" I said as I pulled my phone out of my purse.

"Dammit! Never mind. I don't even have one damn bar out here." I through my phone back in.

"See, we can't live here. There is no service out here. It's not safe for three vulnerable teenage girls to be somewhere with no phone. Dad's just gonna have to let us live in Seattle." Rose huffed. We were all bitter about our living arrangements. Volturi, Inc. was moving their headquarters from Phoenix to Seattle. Uncle Aro and his little Brats, Jane and Alec got to live in Seattle. But no, not us. Our dad thought it would be good for us to live in a small town. He thought it would be harder for us to get in to trouble in a small town. So when plans were first made to move headquarters, Marcus started plans to build a house in Forks, Washington.

"Good luck with that Rose. You once Dad has his mind set there is no changing it." Alice said as continued to search for the turn.

"I just don't see how he expects us to live out in the woods while he spends most of his time in Seattle. I mean come on! The damn woods isn't exactly the safest place for us to be by ourselves."

Alice chimed in, "I heard him talking to his friend on the phone last week. He was asking him to keep an eye out for us when he would be away for business. So I guess he'll be popping by to check on us."

One of Marcus' old friends from school live in Forks now. Car- something or other was his name. It's one of the big reasons he chose Forks. Thanks a lot Car- something or other.

"Oh great. So now we will be babysat all the time. This just keeps getting better." Rose's bad attitude was only worsening.

It tool us going back and forth on the road a few times before we found the turn. It was mostly covered by tree overgrowth. That would have to be cleared out soon. There would be no way we could find our way home once it's dark with all that crap covering the turn. I have to admit, I was very impressed by the house. It was even better than the picture I have already seen of it. A better word would actually be mansion. It was huge. It was three stories, modern, but with Victorian style details. There was a water fountain in the front. Around the water fountain and on front of the house were various manicured plants and flowers. Every story had a balcony, with a stair case that connected all three. There seemed to be something on the top of the house, but I couldn't see it well form where I was. Well, if we had to live in Forks, at least we got to live in a kick ass house like this. Looking back at Rosalie, I could see the same excitement in her eyes. Once she saw I was looking at her, they went right back to their previous glare.

As soon as Alice parked the car in the front, Dad was outside to see us. He wore a big smile on his face, obviously excited to see us home. "There's my girls! Glad you made it from the airport safely. Listen, they already unloaded your things in to your rooms. Why don't you girls go get situated and when your finished we'll have dinner?"

"Sounds good." We all said as we gave him hugs. Dad lead us in to the house. Dad designed the house to where the entire third floor was ours. We each had our own room and bathroom. There was a big movie room for us to watch movies together. There was a black room, since I loved to take pictures. There was an art room for Alice. She was great at painting. It was the only thing that could calm her down sometimes. There was a home gym. It takes work to stay this hot! And finally, the closet room. It was our biggest request when the house was being built. We each had our own walk in closets, but we wanted a room just for all extra clothes, purses, shoes and accessories. It had mirrors lining an entire wall and a complete organizational system. It made Carrie's closet on Sex in the City look like a shoe box.

We went off to our separate rooms to start unpacking our things. I loved my room. It was decorated in black and white patterns with hints of red here and there. Simple yet classy. I unpacked all my belongings. It took a couple hours to get everything put away. It was six o'clock by the time I headed down stairs. Rose and Dad were watching TV in the den. Alice was MIA. She will be unpacking until the wee hours of the morning. Something about the feng shui in her room or what not.

"So what are we doing for dinner." I asked as I plopped down next to Rosalie.

"I'm not sure yet. I really don't feel like going out to eat. We don't have any food yet to cook. I'm not sure if they will deliver pizza this far out. Do you want to try?" Dad asked as he looked at us both.

"I don't mind going to the store and getting a few things. I could make some quick pasta. You want to go with me Rose?" I asked.

"Ya, sure. Let's go explore all the wonders of Forks." Rosalie said with feigned enthusiasm.

We headed up stairs to change and fix our makeup. We may be only going to the grocery store, but we looked good everywhere we go. It's just how we are. We would apply makeup to go get the mail. We asked Alice if she wanted to go, but as I predicted, she was busy creating balance in her room. I wore tight dark jeans and a white button down shirt with a black belt around my waist. I put on my silver stilettos and my favorite pair of silver angel wings earrings to match. Rose wore a red tank top with tight skinny jeans and sexy black stilettos boot over them.

"You girls be careful. Don't be getting into trouble already." Dad called as we headed towards the door.

"Oh ya, Dad. So much trouble going on in Forks!" I joked.

"Well if there was, I know it would find you two!" Dad teased back at us. We giggled as we headed out to the garage. I turned on the light to reveal the tree cars sitting in the garage.

"Aw there you are baby! I missed you. Did they treat you well?" I purred as I petted my beautiful car. It was my newest present from Daddy Warbucks (our nickname for Marcus which he hates with a passion). He surprised me a month ago with the 2010 Ferrari California in a sexy Blue color with leather interior. It had a hideaway hardtop and those kick ass doors that go up. I loved my car more than anything. I wanted to cry two days ago when they took it from me to ship it here.

Rosalie and I jumped in my car and headed for the store. The only grocery store in town was a little store called quick-mart. Rose mumbled something about how small and stupid the store was as I pulled in to a parking spot. The few people that were in he parking lot were staring at us with open mouths. I guess it's not every day a new sports car comes rolling up to the quick-mart. Looking around I could see most of the cars parked were at least twenty years old. The worst car in the lot was an old rust red truck. The thing was huge! Who in their right mind be caught dead driving that was beyond me.

As we walked in to the store we were met with more stares. I headed to the produce section and started picking out tomatoes. Once I had all the ingredients for chicken mamou, eggs and bacon for breakfast, sandwich items and a few snack items we headed towards the counter. As we waited in line I started to think about my new life in Forks. I hope I will be happy here. I hope some of my demons won't come and bother me in this life. It's been a long time since I have dealt with depression, but that is because I keep myself so busy. My sisters and I were always doing something. There is not much to do in this small town. When I have nothing to do I am left with my memories and my thoughts. Those thoughts never lead to anything good. They have pushed me in a comatose state before, and I never want to go there again.

"Well look at that. Decent eye candy in the middle of this shithole. And damn good eye candy at that!" Rose tapped my arm as she pointed her head towards the front of the counter. Her sudden outburst startled me. I took a moment to get a hold of my emotions. Turned towards the direction she was gazing at and....

"Oh My God"

* * *

**The Starbucks thing comes from personal experience. I lived in a small town for three years where the closest Starbucks was 45 minutes away. That was a culture shock.**

**Please Review! Good or bad, I want to hear it! But I'll probably like you more if it's good :)**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to favorites, and added me to alerts! I'm feeling the love, and the love is good. :)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Edward, love. Take out the trash before you head out." Mom asked from behind the kitchen counter.

"Sure thing Mom." I grabbed a bag of Doritos out of the pantry and started chowing down.

"Are you boys going to be home for dinner?" She asked as she took some cookies out of the oven. Ooh, chocolate chunk.

"No, our shift goes to eight tonight. We'll eat when we get home." I said as I leaned over the counter to grab a cookie.

"Ow! Fuck! Jesus Christ those are hot!" I screamed as I through the cookie down.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Watch your language! And use a little sense boy. Wait until they cool down." Mom scolded as she pointed a spatula at me.

"Sorry Ma. I looove you!" I gave her the puppy dog face. I knew Mom was no match for puppy dog face.

"Ya, ya." She said as she hid her smirk.

"Let's get going mamma's boy! If we're late one more time, Mr. Ryder is going to give us the shift with the harpy twins!" Emmett called out to me as he barreled through the kitchen. He tried to grab a cookie as well, but his reflexes aren't as fast as mine and Mom swatted his hand away. I headed for the door as soon as he finished his sentence. Emmett and I have a part time job at the quick-mart. The harpy twins, aka Lauren and Jessica are the biggest bitches known to Forks, and happen to work at the quick-mart too. Anytime we have to work with them, they think all they have to do is fluff up their boobs and we will do all of their work for them. Sure they are cute, but not cute enough for it to be their full time job. I hate spoiled bitches.

"Bye Mom!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Bye boys! See you tonight! Edward, don't forget the trash!"

We headed outside to the truck. Dad bought the truck from Billy Black When Emmett first got his licence. It was the family truck. Something for all three of us boys to drive. It was old as hell, but it drove alright and it was solid as a tank. Emmett jumped in the driver's seat and I jumped in next to him. I turned on the radio as soon as we hit the road. Dad replaced the radio for us this past summer when the original one blew. My Dad was good about that. We didn't have a lot of money, but he always made sure us boys had what we needed.

My Dad, Carlisle Cullen was the chief of police to Forks, Washington. He used to be on some big swat team in Seattle when he was younger, but when my Mom got pregnant with Emmett, they decided to settle down to start their family. So they moved to Forks and Dad became an officer. He soon worked his way up to Chief. The town of Forks has a lot of respect for my Dad. He is the type of guy who is there for anyone who needs him. If any one's roof gets a leak, he is up there helping to fix it. If some one's car breaks down, he is giving them a ride to their appointment.

My Mom is what you would call a professional volunteer. Before she had any kids, she was a nurse. She stayed home with us when we were younger. When Jasper and I started going to school she did not want to go back to nursing. Nursing required a lot of crazy hours. She wanted to be there for us after school, or whenever we needed to take school off. So she started volunteering at the Hospital, the women and children's center, the church, the library, the school, and at the food program. She was also very crafty. She was always making things like throw pillows and purses. She started selling them on Etsy a few years back. She makes some money from that, but she mostly does it just for fun.

"Dude! Check that car out! Sweet!" Emmett suddenly shouted. I turned towards the direction he was looking. At the stop light was a shiny new yellow porche. It was the nicest car I have ever seen in Forks. I at first I thought it was just someone stopping in town for gas or something. Maybe they were lost. Forks wasn't exactly a hot spot destination for the rich and famous. But as the light turned green and the car drove by us, I saw just a flash of three hot girls.

"Damn!!!" Emmett and I shouted at the same time. We took a minute to watch them drive by.

"They have to be the Volturi chicks, dude. Dad said they would be getting in town today." Emmett said. One of Dad's friends from high school was moving in to town. I didn't hear much of the story, but I knew he was loaded, he built the biggest house I have ever seen and he had three teenage daughters.

"Ya, I heard Dad talking on the phone with him the other day. He said he would look out for the girls for him. I guess he will be gone a lot for business or some shit. He also added that his sons will make them feel welcome. You know what that means? We will be hanging out with a bunch of spoiled fucking brats." I understand my parent's need to help everyone they can, but that didn't mean they had to make me the fucking welcome wagon. It's not like I didn't have my own friends to hang out with.

"It won't be that bad, man. They look hot! If they're annoying, just tune them out and stare at their tits! Or asses for you ass man." Emmett elbowed me playfully.

"Ya, ya. But if they start expecting me to hold their purses or some shit like that I'm out. I don't give a shit how long Mom and Dad ground me for it." I've had someone take advantage of me before, and I am not going through that again. We pulled in to the employee parking and headed inside. Mr. Ryder was waiting for us in the employee lounge. He had his hands on his hips and an irritated look on his face. Just great. Here it comes.

"Three minutes late boys. That's it! Four times being late in a row. I'm moving you to the first shift. You start in the morning tomorrow with Jessica and Lauren." Just fucking great. now we will have to do our work and theirs' for the same pay.

"What! How is that fair! It's just a few minutes! We're the best employees you have!" Emmett whined.

"You both would be my best employees if you could get to work on time. Late is Late, and you had a fair warning." What a tightwad.

"All thanks to those stupid hot girls." I mumbled under my breath. Obviously not quiet enough, because Mr. Ryder's nostril's flared at my words.

"You were late because you were flirting with girls! Is that all you boys know how to do!" Shit. That was a touchy subject. Both Emmett and I have been accused of giving only a certain type of customers special attention. It all started because of Mr. Ryder's daughter, Vicki. Vicki is a few years younger than us and had a huge crush on both of us. She would always come in and ask us stupid questions just to get our attention. We decided just to ignore her in hopes she would give up and go away. That plan backfired. She went to Daddy and told him she saw us ignoring elderly customers to flirt with some girls. He has been on our asses about it ever since.

"Uh...no sir...uh...we would.....uh...would...ha.." Emmett mumbled nervously like an idiot. We couldn't lose this job. There were only a few jobs available for teenagers in town, and we needed to make money if we wanted to do anything fun on the weekends.

"Would! Would what boy!" Mr. Ryder was growing angrier.

"We would, uh...would.." Great. No help from Emmett. Time to pull out the Edward Cullen charm and come up with something quick.

"Wood, sir. Chopping wood. You see, the Volturi's just moved in to town today and...."

"You mean the ones with the giant house?" Mr. Ryder interrupted me. What a dumb question. How many people does he think moves to Forks everyday?

"Yes sir. My Dad asked us to go over there and see if they need any help with anything. You know how my Dad is, always wanting to help. When we asked if they needed anything, they said they didn't know how to use the fire place. Being from Arizona and all, they didn't have much experience with one. So we showed them how to use the fire place and chopped wood for them. That's why we are late sir. I apologize. It wont happen again." I waited for Mr. Ryder's reaction. He looked skeptical at first. He looked over at Emmett for conformation. Of course Emmett was busy staring at me with his mouth open, but he nodded at Mr. Ryder when he saw him looking.

"Alright, one last chance. Only because you were doing something for your Dad. Next time you're late it's the first shift. You here me?"

"Yes sir." Emmet and I said at the same time. Mr. Ryder gave us one last look and headed off to his office.

"Chopping wood? That's the best you could come up with?" Emmett whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh, ya. You were so much help Mr. uh..would..uh. Why don't you join the debate team Em."

We went straight to work, avoiding any more trouble. The first thing we had to do was unpack the new shipment and restock the shelves. I hated restocking the freezer food items. Twenty minutes of that and your balls were ice cubes. I was just finishing restocking the Lucky Charms, thinking about how hungry I was when I heard behind me, "Oh Eddie!". I knew who it was as soon as I heard her. She was the only person I let call me Eddie.

"Oh Angie!" I turned around to see my best friend, Angela Webber. We have been best friends since kindergarten. On the first day of kindergarten, a mean little girl by the name Lauren told me I had funny looking hair. I cried, I'm not afraid to admit it. I sat in the corner between the building blocks and the sand table and cried. Angela was a really skinny kid, but she was the tallest in the class. She had these goggle glasses that dominated her face. Angela sat down beside me, put her hand on the top of my head and said, "I think your hair is very handsome". We have been friends ever since. In present day, the joke's on that bitch Lauren. She is just as obsessed with my hair as all the other girls in Forks High.

Angela has filled out since then and has become a very pretty girl. As an outsider looking in, one might think Angela and I were a couple. We never have and never will be. She is the sister God forgot to give me. Not to mention she is dating my other good friend Ben.

Angela had a hand basket filled with various snack items. When she saw me eyeing the basket she said, "Movie night with Ben".

"Hey you wanna go to Port Angeles with me tomorrow? I want to go to the bookstore. They have a few new ones out I want to get." Angela asked as she twirled her basket in front of her.

"I don't think I'll be able to. I think Jasper, Emmett and I have to hang out with the new Volturi girls." I said with more venom then necessary.

"So your Dad's got your set up on the welcoming committee, huh?"

"He hasn't told me directly yet, but I know he will."

"Cheer up. It might not be so bad. Tyler said he saw them at the gas station earlier today. He said, and I quote 'They were total babes'. And hey, you'll probably get to see that big house with stuff actually inside." I chuckled at that. When they were building the house, we would sneak inside after the construction crew left. I wonder what the Volturi's would think of all the keggers that were had in their once shell of a home. Mr. Ryder rounded the corner and was headed my way. I said a hasty goodbye to Angela and went back to work.

Mr. Ryder came to let me know I had a 'special job' for being late. Somebody got sick all over the Men's bathroom. It looked like it had been sitting there awhile before someone found it too. Fucking gross. Usually clean up duties went to Jeffery. He was a man in his sixties that went around whistling the theme song to Gilligan's Island all the time. But apparently Mr Ryder thought it was time to 'get my pretty boy hands a little dirty'. What an asshole. Fucking Vicki. I used to get along really well with Mr. Ryder before she messed it all up for me. Between everything at work and knowing my Sunday was probably already planned out for me tomorrow, I was in a piss-poor mood.

By the time I finished cleaning the bathroom it was time for Emmett and I to take over the cash registers. I had been scanning groceries for about twenty minutes when it happened. Complete silence filled the store. An unanimous gasp past everyone in seeing distance as the automatic doors slid open. As fucking cheesy as it sounds, time seemed to slow down as the two hottest girls to ever enter the quick-mart walked in. A more appropriate description would be cat walked in. As if the entrance of quick-mart suddenly turned into a runway in Paris. The girls seemed to be oblivious to all the attention they were getting. But I knew better. They knew damn well what they were stirring in every man's pants in the building.

One of the girls was a tall blond. She looked is if she just walked out of one of the magazines next to the check out counters. She had on this little red shirt and jeans that seemed to be painted on her. But it was the black come-fuck-me boots that made the outfit. As smoking hot as this girl was, my whole being seemed to be absorbed by the girl next to her. She was much shorter than the blond. She had a petite frame, but with knock out curves in all the right places. She had long, way brown hair that seemed to flow behind her as if It was enchanted. _Enchanted fucking hair? What the hell wrong with me? _She wore a white blouse with a black belt at the waist. She had on the same type of jeans as blondie and tall silver heels. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _Wait. What?_

As soon as they were out of sight, Emmett looked over at me and mouthed "Fuck me!". I rolled my eyes at him and continued with my work. Sure, they were hot as hell, But I bet they were selfish and conceited and annoying and heartless. No, I didn't just bet, I knew. They will completely enthrall you. Then they will use you, chew you up and spit you out. Just like fucking.....Tanya. But even still, I kept finding myself looking around the store for her. Dammit! This only added to my sour mood. Just then my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I looked around for Mr. Ryder before I pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text from my twin brother, Jasper.

**Dude! Just drove by the quick-shit. Fucking sweet car in the lot! Has 2 B the Volturi. Did U C them? R they Hot?**

Jesus! Were these girls all anyone could think of today? I haven't even met them yet and they were already pissing me off. I ignored his message and put my phone back in my pocket. Suddenly Emmett and I were swarmed with customers checking out. Just when I started scanning groceries again I heard Emmett say, "Dude!". He was pointing his head in the direction of the end of my line. My gaze immediately went to the most luscious apple-bottom I have ever seen. I never had a stronger urge to bite an ass before. The beautiful brunette had her back turned towards me. As I lifted my gaze, I noticed the blond was looking at me. She must have told her sister I was looking, because she immediately turned around.

I became frozen in place as my eyes made contact her big brown orbs. I got lost in the intensity of them for a minute. They looked as if they held deep, dark secrets. I scanned the rest of her face. Her features were angelic. She even wore fucking angel wing earrings for Christ's sake! As soon as I realize I was staring at her I quickly looked away. She continued to stare at me. I tried to focus on each item I scanned and bagged, but it was hard with her gaze penetrating through my head. It was starting to piss me off. Ya, I was staring at her too. But I had the decency to look away when I realized what I was doing. Was I some stupid little bag boy to her? Someone who didn't matter, someone who you could stare at like some fucking monkey in the zoo? My nerves got to me as soon as they were the next customers in line.

"Why don't you take a fucking picture. It will last longer." I snapped at her.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. At least there were no other customers around at this point to here my outburst. I knew she would be asking for the manager, and I knew Mr. Ryder was going to fire me. Emmett was staring at me in shock as his jaw hit the floor. I just stood there waiting for the inevitable to happen. But she just shrugged indifferently, pulled her phone out, and snapped a picture of me. The blond took out her phone and took a picture of Emmett at the same time. Emmett looked all fucking flattered by it. I was pissed.

"What the hell was that? You can't just go around taking pictures of people without permission!" I said. She just gave me a smile that made me almost jizz in my pants.

"But I did have permission. Didn't you just tell me to take a picture?" She said as she batted her lashes at me. Dammit she's right. I did give her permission. I didn't think she would actually do it though.

"Well that was only because you were staring at me like I was some fucking animal in a cage or something." I said defiantly. The blond girl was over talking to Emmett now. The brunette angel came up as close to me as she could. Only the counter was between us. She put her hands on the counter and leaned over. Her perky breast were spilling out of her shirt. I could feel her sweet breath on my face. My dick twitched in my pants. .

"Well, if you were an animal, what animal would you be? A grizzly bear maybe? No, you look more flexible than a bear. Something flexible... and fierce. I know, your a mountain lion." She practically purred at me in a voice dripped with sex. Even though she was only talking about animals, it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. No, I was not going to let her get to me. I was not going to be someone else's fucking plaything.

"You listen...."

With his always impeccable timing, Mr. Ryder walked up to the registers. Emmett fidgeted nervously. He didn't currently have any work to keep him busy. I quickly started scanning her groceries, staring at them like they were the most fascinating fucking groceries in existence.

"I'm sorry ladies, are these boys giving you a problem?" Mr. Ryder said as he glared at me and Emmett. Both of the girls turned to Mr. Ryder and flashed him a smile.

"Oh these boys? Not at all sir. They have been the most amusement we've had since we got here." Said the blond. Mr. Ryder gave her a nervous smile, obviously affected by her as the rest of the male population.

"Oh, that's good to here. So you must be our newest family here. What was the name again?" He asked.

"Volturi" the girls said at the same time. I was hoping they would go on to give their first names, then chided myself for even caring.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I hope you'll like it here in Forks."

"I'm sure." said the brunette as the blond snorted and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "not likely". Mr. Ryder made a turn to walk away. Then he suddenly turned around as if he forgot to say something.

"Oh ladies? I hope the boy's wood was enough for you." Oh. My. God. I closed my eyes in humiliation. I knew my story was about to blow up in my face.

"What?" they both asked with bewildered expressions.

"The wood these boys here gave you. I hope it was enough. It wasn't too much to handle on your own was it?" My jaw was now on the floor with Emmett's. We both shot each other a nervous look. Mr. Ryder was waiting for the girls to answer, oblivious to the sexual innuendo behind his words. The blond was looking at her nails, obviously trying to hold back her laughter. The brunette looked at me curiously. As if she was looking for an answer on my face. Whatever she was looking for, she must have found it.

She turned to Mr. Ryder and said, "If their wood is enough for us is still to be determined. But as for as us handling it, don't you worry about that. We will handle it like pros."

At this, the blond couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her head back and laughed. The brunette was still smiling at Mr. Ryder. Emmett and I were still on shock.

"Oh well, glad to here it. I'll see you ladies later. Have a great night." Mr. Ryder said, looking confused by the whole exchange. He turned around and walked back to his office.I finished bagging her groceries and gave her the total. She paid with a black credit card. I glanced at the name as I scanned the card. _Isabella Marie Volturi._ Isabella.... she was beautiful. I handed her card back and waited for her to leave. She was looking at me expectantly.

"What!" I snapped at her for the second time today. She didn't flinch.

"Isn't there something you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Nope, nothing I can think of." I said innocently.

"Well, if your going around and talking to people about giving me wood already, I think I have a right to know." I just shook my head at her.

"That's alright. I'll find out about your wood soon enough." She said in that sexy voice of hers.

"I wouldn't bet on it princess." I said as I leaned over the counter as she did to me earlier. She gave me one last smirk before her and her sister flaunted out of the door.

I didn't know what I was going to do about that girl. Part of me already couldn't stand her. She was just as I expected. A rich girl who felt superior to me. But the other part of me was completely captivated by her. That part of me thought that maybe there was more to her than what she was letting me see. Maybe she'll be different from....

No, she wouldn't be. I'm not going down the road again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on my stupid ass. I'm just going to have to be diplomatic about her. I'll be nice to her for the sake of my parents, but keep my distance as much as possible. I'll be able to that, right? I was starting to get the feeling I was already fucked.

"This girl will be the death of me."

**Please review! Reviews are better than wood from Edward! (okay, maybe not)**

* * *

**P.S. If you haven't noticed, I like the word Fuck. Just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**Stephenie Meyer own all things Twilight. Even that dumb bitch Tanya.**

**Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing and adding me to alerts. I have some pretty awesome readers!**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well that first night. The air outside was much colder than it was in Phoenix. The wind blew through the trees in the surrounding woods, making loud whistling noises. I put in my earbuds and turned on my ipod, trying to calm my nerves. But everytime I closed my eyes, his face was all I could see behind my lids. I could see his strange copper colored hair. All messy as if he couldn't stop running his hands through it. I could see his full pink lips. The moisture glistening off of them from him licking his lips involuntarily. I could see the strong line of his jaw and the slight stubble on his chin. But what I saw most of all was his intense green eyes, full of hatred. Full of hatred for me.

I never had a member of the opposite sex have that reaction to me. Girls ya. Girls were always so jealous of me and my sisters that they hated us for it. Usually guys were easy to read. They would look at me with lust in their eyes and say anything it takes to get into my pants. I though he ...Edward, his nametag said Edward. I thought I saw lust in Edwards eyes. I still didn't know what the whole wood thing was about. I tell could tell by the look on Edward and his brother's face that they would have been in trouble if I called them out. So I teased him with some sexual innuendo. That's when I saw the lust in his eyes for the quickest second, but it was quickly returned with the hatred he held for me.

How could he hate me? He doesn't even know me! Does he see something inside me that I can't see? Is it the same thing my Mom saw? Why she didn't like me either? All those old feelings of rejection started coming back to me. I was unwanted. There was something in me that made me unwanted. My Mom saw it. Edward saw it. It has to be true. I don't know why Edward's animosity towards me bothered me so much. I shouldn't care what he thinks about me. But there was something about him that made me care. Something made me want his approval. I was in such a bad mood after we left the store that I made dinner for my family and went straight to bed. Rose wanted to gush all about the big one, Emmett. She wouldn't shut up about him the whole way home. I don't even think she noticed I wasn't responding. Alice wanted to hear all about our "potential prospects" but I wasn't in the mood for it. I wanted to crawl up in my shell and die. I can't believe one encounter with this guy could have such a strong impact on me. I couldn't imagine what he could do to me if I saw him again.

_This is a very small town Bella. Of course you'll see him again!_

I tossed and turned all night. I drifted in and out of sleep until three in the morning when slumber finally found me. I was awakened the next morning by a knock on my door. "What?" I asked with my croaky morning voice. The door opened and my two sisters walked in. They were still in their pajamas. Alice wore a little pink tanktop and shorts. Rose wore a black silk nightie with a matching silk robe over it. The sight of them made me feel crappy in my oversized tshirt. They both walked over and jumped on my bed, practically right on top of me.

"What do you guys want?" I croaked

"We want to know what the hell is wrong with you, that's what we want." Rose snapped at me with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Just tired."

"That is bullshit Isabella Volturi and you know it! You have you been acting strange since you got home last night. Did something happen at the store?" Alice asked. I couldn't lie to my sisters. They would be able to see right through me.

"It's that guy isn't it. I didn't hear what you guys were talking about. All my attention was on Emmett. What did he say to you? Was he being an ass? If he said something that upset you should have told me. I would have told him to go fu..."

I cut Rose off of her rant. "No, no. It wasn't really anything he said. He just looks at me like he...."

Alice cut me off this time. This was very common with me and my sisters. We often talked over each other. "Ooh! Ooh! I didn't see his picture yet! Let me see!" Alice said as she jumped on the bed. Oh my god I forgot all about the picture! I got out of bed and ran over to my purse on the floor. I retrieved my cell and went to my pictures. There he was. He looked exactly like he did behind me lids. Same messy copper hair,same full lips, same strong jaw line, and same glaring eyes. I've never seen anyone look so angry and so sexy at the same time.

"Well, come on! Let me see it!" Alice wined. I handed her my cell.

"Holy shit he is hot! Love his hair! Why the hell does he look all pissed off about?"

"That is what I was trying to tell you before you interrupted me." I pretended to be mad at Alice. She stuck her out at me like a four year old. "I don't know what his problem is, but I know he hates me."

"Bella come on. How can he hate you? He doesn't even know you!" Rose said.

"Trust me he does. I could tell by the way he was glaring at me. You would have thought I just kicked his dog or something. I didn't do anything to make him mad, I don't think. Maybe it's just me. Maybe he sees whatever is wrong inside of me. The same thing my Mom. . ." I stopped too late. I didn't want my sisters to know what was really bothering me. Alice and Rose came right to me. Alice threw both her arms over me in a tight hug. Rose started rubbing my back.

"Oh, honey. There is **nothing **wrong with you. Your mom was just a selfish bitch. It's her own loss she could see what a fantastic and beautiful person you are." Alice said into my shoulder.

"Ya, and it's this dickwad Edward's fault if he can't see that either." Rose added. I felt bad about feeling sorry for myself around my sisters. Their childhoods were just as fucked up as mine. I couldn't drag them down with me, they were better than me. So I dropped Alice's arms and stood up, putting on what smile I could manage.

"Thanks guys, I'm okay really. I just have to get him off my mind. Thank God I have today before I will probably have to see him at school." I was looking forward to using a fun day with my sisters as a distraction. But Alice and Rose glanced at each other, then back at me with an expression that was both worried and excited.

"Oh God, what? What's going on?"

"Well, before Dad left for the office this morning, he told me to tell you he loves you by the way, he told me that his friend Carlisle's sons will be hanging out with us today." Alice said nervously. Oh God. I'm going to have to be with him all day today. He is going to be glaring at me with his hateful stare all day. Somebody just put me out of my misery now.

"Do you want me to call Dad and ask him to call it off? He warned us to be nice to them. His exact words were 'Play nice and don't scare them off so soon'. But if we told dad about how you feel, I'm sure he'll...."

"No don't!" Rose cut in. "This is exactly what Bella needs!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Rose, how is hanging out with the guy who she is sure "hates her" is what she needs?" Alice asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Look, you and me were just talking about how much fun it would be to play with these guys. And..."

Alice cut in "Ya but that was before we knew about this hateward guy."

"Would let me finish dammit!" Rose shouted at Alice. Alice made show of zipping her mouth shut and plopping down on the bed.

"Anyway, Bella just needs to do what she does best. Toy with this guy. Show him what he can't have. Show him all your assets. Get him hooked and sinkered him, total putty in your hands. And when he caves, and we all know he will, drop him like a bad habit."

"Ooh, ooh! I love this plan!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced on my bed.

"I don't know girls. I think I just want to stay away from this guy. I don't think it's a good idea." I said, even though the plan was piking my interest.

"Oh come on Bella! If you just leave him alone now, he wins. He thinks he's better than you. You can't let that asshole win!" Rose said as she shook my shoulders. She was right. I couldn't just let him think he could treat me like that. Who does he think he is? Why does he assume he is so much better than me? I wanted to make him feel like I feel, broken and dejected. Whether or not there was something wrong with me inside, I was **not **going to let Edward win. I looked up at both of my sisters, who were waiting for me to say something.

"Alright, let's do it. Let's make him swoon." I said with a mischievous grin on my face. Alice and Rose started jumping up and down excitedly.

"This will be so much fun! I love toying with boys!" Squealed Alice. Rose stood in front of us with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

"Okay, so we need plan for this one. This guys doesn't stand a chance. Assward is going down."

Three hours later it was time to perform the first part of the plan. Alice thought it would be brilliant if I answered the door in just a towel. So here I sat on the couch, with my hair and makeup all done and in just a white towel. Alice and Rose were up in their rooms getting ready. The boys were supposed to be here at 11. It was now 11:30 and I was still waiting. I felt so stupid sitting their in a towel. I nervously bounced my knees. I kept twisting my hair on my finger. Stared at my newly polished purple toes. Finally at 11:42, their was a knock at the door. Jumped and let out a yip sound at the sudden loud nice. I could hear my sister's feet padding to the end of the stair case so they could hear the exchange. I stood up and took in a deep breath, trying to shake my nerves.

_Alright Bella, you can do this. You make men melt at the knees on a daily bases. This is one guy. Just act nonchalant. And don't look into his eyes!_

I walked over to the door. There was another impatient bang as I was about to open it. I heard some muffled arguing on the other side. I put on my best innocent look and open the door. The three boy stood in front of me. The big one Emmett was on the left. On the right was the other brother I haven't seen yet. He was cute in that country singer kind of way. Alice will get a kick out of him. She is a sucker for the country boy type. In the middle was Edward. Damn, he is so sexy. He had on a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was just as messy as it was yesterday. It made me want to reach out and run my fingers through it. I tried hopelessly not to look at his eyes. They were such a gorgeous shade of green I couldn't resist. At was happy to see they weren't full of hate at the moment. They were blackened with lust scanning up and down my body. That gave me an extra boost of confidence I needed. All three of them had wide eyes and their mouths open in surprise.

"Oh, sorry guys. I wasn't expected you to be hear so soon." I said in a sweet voice. The sound of must have snapped Edward out of his thoughts. He looked up at me.

"Wasn't expecting us so soon? We're 45 minutes late!" He spat. His brothers both elbowed him for that.

"Oh well, I must have lost track of time while I was in the shower. I was pretty sore from my workout yesterday and the water felt so good on my sore muscles." I said as I ran a hand up and down my side. All three boys followed the trail of my hand.

"That's quite alright. Sorry we're late. Eddy boy here seemed to take forever to get ready this morning." The one I haven't seen yet said as he smirked at his brother. Edward turned his glare on his brother. I was just thankful it wasn't directed at me at the moment.

"I'm Jasper. That's Emmett and the moody one is Edward. Just ignore him, we do." Jasper said as he pointed to each of them.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Come on in. I'll finish getting ready and tell my sisters you're here." I lead them through the house to the living room. In the corner of my eye I could see Jasper and Emmett looking around the house in awe. Edward was staring at my ass the whole time. I made sure to roll my hips as I walked.

_This might be easier then I thought. _

I left them in the living room and went up the stairs. My sisters were waiting for me on the top. They immediately pushed my into my room and closed the door.

"Oh my God that was awesome Bella! You sounded great! That shower line was brilliant! That Jasper guy sounds sexy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alright Bella get ready. Guys are always impressed by girls who can get ready fast and still look sexy as hell." Rose ordered. I put on my outfit that was laid out, put on my jewelry and touched up my hair and makeup. I wore my signature style. Tight dark jeans, strappy heels, flowy top and dangly earrings. It might be it bit much for a lazy Sunday, but I had an impression to make. Today dark purple silky top and my black Jimmy Choos. I put my angel wing earrings back on, because I remember Edward staring at them yesterday. We all did a quick last minute check for each other and headed down stairs. Before we turned the corner to the living room, Rose caught my arm and stopped me.

"Shoulders back, head held high Bella. Show him what he can't have." I nodded my head at her to let her know I would.

The boys were all sitting on one the couches. Jasper and Emmett were laughing at something. Edward was rolling his eyes at whatever they thought was funny. Roses strutted in first with her usual confidence.

"What's so funny that I missed? Hate to be left out of the fun. Hello again Emmett." Rose in the chair right in front of Emmett and crossed her gave her a shy hello. I sat in the chair next to Rose, which happened to be in front of Edward.I gave him a smile. He let his guard down for minute and smiled back, and then returned to his usual glare. I had a hard time not laughing at his struggle. Maybe it wasn't me he had a problem with. He seemed to have the same contempt for Rose. Maybe he was gay? No way, not the way he was looking at me in the towel.

"Well Bella, aren't you going to introduce me?" Alice asked as she came bouncing in. She sat herself on the arm rest of the couch, right next to Jasper.

"This is my sister Rosalie", I said as I put put my hand on Rose's shoulder, "and the bouncy one over there is my sister Alice." I pointed to Alice, who was indeed bouncing.

"Girls, this is Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Both Alice and Rose were shamelessly eyeing the boys.

"So you guys were the ones kind enough to give us wood." Alice teased.

"Ya, sorry about that." Emmett said.

"What was up with that anyway?" I asked while looking at Edward. But is was Emmett that answered.

"It's a long story. Thanks for not calling us out though. You saved us our jobs." Emmett said as he sighed.

"I'd be thankful to get fired from that shithole if I was you. That manager was a creeper anyway." Rose said as her nose wrinkled.

"Well we don't all have a pile of money sitting around just waiting to be used." Edward practically shouted.

"Edward!" Emmett and Jasper chided him at the same time.

"That's too bad isn't it. I take back what I said. I think you fit right in with that shithole." Rose through back at Edward. She didn't usually throw in people's faces that they didn't have the kind of money we did. But she got pissed when people assumed we always had it this easy. Edward looked like he was going to say something else, but Alice quickly jumped up and stole the attention.

"Alright boys. What do you have in store for us today?"

Jasper answered, "We were going to show you guys around town if that's alright. Then we were going to take you to Port Angeles. That's where the kids around here usually hang out on the weekends. They have a movie theater and a mall. . ."

"Thank God! I was beginning to thank malls didn't exist around here!" Rose cut in.

"Sounds awesome! Let's go!" Alice jumped up and headed to the door. Jasper and Emmett laughed at her, not used to her bubbliness. We all got up and followed Alice to the door. When we got outside, I saw the same hideous orange truck we saw at the quick-mart. Oh God. I knew what was going to come out of Rose's mouth before she said it.

"That hideous piece of shit is yours?"

"Yes, unfortunately our Bentley is in the shop right now. Sorry it's not up to your usual standards princess." Edward said to Rose with a big smile on his face. Rose flicked him off. I guess we know those two won't be best of friends."

"We can only fit three people in the truck. Do you guys mind taking one of your cars?" Emmett asked.

"I don't want to go in that contraption anyway. We can take my beamer, I haven't taken it out since we got here." Rose said as she eyes the truck like it was going to reach out and bite her. "So who's coming with me?" she asked

"How about Jasper and Emmett come with me and Rose, and Bella can go with Edward in the truck?" Alice as she turned around and winked at me.

"What? No! Why can't you guys just go in your fancy car and follow us?" Edward said as he put his hands in the air.

"Come on Edward! I want to go in the BMW! I've never been in one! Besides, it's easier to show them around town if we can point things out as we drive by." Emmett pouted, actually pouted. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Fine, let's just go." Edward turned around and walked to the truck. He got in the drivers seat and slam the door. I guess I was supposed to follow him. Alice and Rose gave me quick waves and winks before they showed the other boys to the garage. I walked over to the truck and got in the passengers side. It was an old truck, but it was very clean inside. Edward had both hands on the steering wheel in a grip so tight his knuckles were turning white. He kept staring straight ahead. Even when I got in and closed the door he didn't acknowledge me. Once Rose pulled her car out of the garage he drove down our driveway, motioning Rose to follow him. I tried to ignore his sour attitude and kept a smile on my face. I tried to make small talk a couple of times, but he would just reply with a grunt or a shake of the head.

After a while the silence got too much. I moved my hands towards the radio. Edward moved his hand to the radio at the same time and our hands touched. The second his skin made contact with mine a current ran up my arm. It was a tingly sensation that ran up my arm and through my body. all the way to my girly parts. A single touch has never had that effect on me. It made me want to ask him to put his hands all over me. We both didn't move for a few seconds. We just stared at our touching hands. I wanted to ask him if he felt the same way, but I was afraid he would say no, and then I would look creepy. Edward suddenly moved his hand away and went back to his tight grip on the steering wheel.

"You don't just go turning on somebody's radio!" He all but shouted at me. That made me lose it. My attempt of acting collected and sexy when right out the window.

"What the hell is your problem with me! You don't even know me!"

"Actually, I do know you." He said as he laughed. That laugh got under my skin. It made want to bitch-slap that pretty face of his.

"Trust me you don't. You have no idea what I have gone through." I was upset at myself when my voice shook a little.

"Aaw, what happened princess? Did daddy not get that pony for you on your birthday?" He said as he gave me a mock pout. I had to hold my tongue. I almost gave this guy I barely know my life story. I never told anyone about my past. Why the hell would I want to tell Edward?

"Urrrr! You are such an ass!" I shouted as I threw myself against the chair.

"Ya well, you bring out the best in me." He added dryly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Edward turned the radio on. Leave me alone by Michael Jackson came blaring out of the speakers. How fitting.

_This was going to be a very long day._

* * *

**A/N: **

**The kiddies day together in Edwards POV coming up soon! **

**BTW: The title of this story was inspired by the song Gasoline by Rob Thomas. That will make nore sense as the story goes along. **

**Reviews are better than rides in Rose's Beamer!**


	4. Chapter 4 Losing It

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. That includes the girl I totally wish was my best friend, Alice.**

**EPOV:**

We were on the highway on our way to Port Angeles. I drove all around town. By the school, the library, the hospital, the cafe, all the many wonders of Forks. I didn't point anything out to her so I'm not sure if she noticed what we were driving by. We have been sitting in silence since our little spat. Anytime I looked back in the mirror at the others in the BMW, I could seem them laughing and having a good time. My brothers were fucking idiots. I could see them drooling all over the other two. These girls didn't give two shits about us. We were just there entertainment for the day. Something to have fun with until the next best thing comes along. I hope my dad doesn't make us hang out with them again after today. I won't a be able to stand watching my brothers get fucked over like I have been. You would think they would know better from my experience. I got tired of the radio and and turned the cd player on. My grip on the steering wheel loosened a little as I relaxed to the music. It's been so quiet that I nearly jumped when Bella started singing.

"Silhouette seasons and far-away reasons are all I have now

Borders can keep me if Rio will have me to dance and to drown...."

Her voice was beautiful. It wasn't enough she had to look like an angel, she had to sound like one too. The sound of her was like like a vibration that went right through me....and straight to my cock. I looked down to see if it was obvious. Dammit, like a fucking pitched tent. I tried discreetly adjust myself as she kept singing.

"On the way I will go

Where the days left to breathe  
Are not gone, are still long  
I am traveling on..."

I was so consumed by her voice that it took a minute to put together the fact that she knew this song.

"You know Hey Marseilles?"

"Yea, I love them. I saw them once on a trip to Seattle with my family."

"Seriously? That's awesome. I've always wanted to drive up to Seattle one weekend and see them, but my brothers aren't into this type of music."

"Well, maybe we could go up and see them one weekend?" Bella asked. I looked over at her at thought of hanging out with her again. A smile played on her lips. Her gorgeous tits were spilling out of her shirt like an offering. _What the fuck am I doing? _This girl's spell is stronger than I thought. I have got to do a better job at keeping my guard up.

"Yea, probably not princess." I said as I looked back to the road. From the corner of my eye I could see her smile drop as her eyes narrowed. She let out a sigh as she sat back in her seat.

We were silent for the rest of the trip. After what seemed like an eternity we were in Port Angeles. In pulled into a spot on the side of the road. Rosalie pulled in to one a few spots back.

"Jesus, Cullen. Could you have driven any slower? I seriously could have made it in twenty minutes." Rosalie said as the four of them came toward me and Bella.

"When you grow up with the chief of police, you learn to abide by traffic laws. Besides, the truck won't go over 65. I'll be sure to take the Bentley out next time." We both glared at each other. Emmett jumped in front of us before we could say anything else.

"Okay, where to first gang?" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You said there was a mall right? Let's go there first!" The little pixie one said excitedly as she bounced. She went over to Jasper and grabbed his arm. "Lead the way sexy."

"Oh, ah, okay." Jasper said the a big stupid grin on his face. Rosalie put her arm through Emmett's and they walked off behind them. Bella took off too, swaying her ass as she walked. I hurried up and followed step beside her. It would be easier to keep a clear head if I wasn't staring at her ass the whole time. As we walked the few blocks to the shopping center, I noticed everyone was staring at us. At the girls more accurately. One guy in particular was staring at Bella like he has been in the desert and Bella was a tall glass of water. I had the sudden urge to run up to him punch the daylights out of him. _Mine. _Where the hell did that come from? She is not mine and I don't want her to be. It will be a fucking miracle if I make it through today with all of my sanity. As we passed the bookstore, Angela was just heading out.

"Oh, hey guys! Eddie! Whatsup! I didn't think you'd be here." She said as she walked up to me. Beside me I could see Bella tense up. A look past quickly across her face before she could compose herself. Was that jealousy? Well, two could play at this game princess."

"Angie! I missed you! I'm so glad to run into you." I picked her up in a big hug and twirled her around. I was rewarded with that look past Bella's face again.

"Woa, down boy. And what do you mean you miss me? I just saw you yesterday." Angela said as I put her down.

"I always miss you. Do you want to hang out with us? I'm bored as shit and could use some good company." Angela let out little gasp. I turned to see my brothers giving me disapproving looks and Bella's sisters giving me the evil eye. What stung the most was the hurt look on Bella's face. She look as if I just slapped her_. Why would she be so hurt about something I would say?_

"Actually I can't. My mom is waiting up for me and I have to go. I have plans tonight with Ben anyway. Besides, it looks like you already have good company. Hi. I'm Angela." She said as she put her hand up to Bella. Bella shook her hand with a small smile.

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

Angela introduced herself to the other girls and then said goodbye, but not before she gave me her own disapproving look. Fuck. Can I get through today will without pissing everybody off? I turned to Bella.

"Bella, look I'm..."

"Save it Cullen." Rose snapped as she put her arm around Bella and headed off. Emmett came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem! I know you don't want to be here, but do you have to be so rude to the girl?"

"She just gets to me okay! I'm trying to keep it cool but she keeps getting under my skin."

"You like this girl don't you?" Emmett said as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"No I don't! She's fucking hot as hell, I'll admit that. But I can't do this again Em. I can't put myself through that again."

"Look, Tanya was a horrible person. But you don't know Bella's like that man. It won't kill just to try to get to know her."

"She is like that, trust me. They are all like that." I said as I gave him a look that said I wasn't changing my mind about it.

"Alright man. Whatever. Just try to keep your cool, okay? If any of this got back to Dad, he'd be pissed."

"Yea,yea." We reached the mall and were heading inside. Rosalie was saying something to Bella and she started laughing. At least she looked happier now. The little one was talking animatedly to Jasper. Jasper was listening so intensely you would think she was telling him the secrets of the world.

"Ooh, Victoria Secrets! Let's go in!" Pixie shouted. The girls started looking around while us guys stood at the front of the store, looking around uncomfortably.

"Bella, these would look perfect on you!" I looked over involuntarily to where the girls were browsing. Pixie was hold up a set of midnight blue bra and panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. As soon as I saw them, I imagined them on Bella.

_On her smooth, creamy skin. Her pert nipples peaking out of the see through lace material. __Her hair cascading down her back_. Soon the image changed. _I was standing next to Bella,__ running my hands up and down her bare hips, over her stomach. I ran one hand up her neck and into her hair, pulling her head back gently to expose her neck. I start kissing and licking at her neck. Her skin taste like floral and salty and girl. I trailed up until I reached her mouth. Our kiss started slow, than became more intense as my arousal grew nearly painful. My hands reached down to her breast. I started playing with one of her nipples __between my fingers. She moaned and threw her head back, and I just about lost my load. I__ reached behind her to undo her bra clasp. I couldn't wait anymore, I just had to see every inch of her. I unclasped the bra, started removing the straps down her should and..._

"What are you doing to me in that head of yours?" It was her voice. That sweet, sultry voice, right in my ear. Her lips were just barely grazing the skin of my ear. Her breath was hot and ran down my neck all the way to my. . . I lost it. Right there, at the mall, in the middle of Victoria's Secret, in front of these people, including Bella, I jizzed in my pants.

"Unghhabeaaabackaaa" Was my intelligent response as I ran out of the store while trying to walk normal. I dashed into the closest bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I ran my hands in my hair and leaned my head on the wall. "Holy fuck." I can't believe I just did that. I just jizzed in my pants. I have never just jizzed in my pants before. All because I saw a pair of of bra in panties in my favorite color. No, it's because I imagined Bella in those bra and panties, and me all over her. Not only that, my fantasy was interrupted by the girl in the fantasy talking seductively in my ear.

What the fuck am I going to do now? Did everyone see? My brothers would never let me live this down if they did. I will forever be known as jiz pants. Fucking great. Well, I can't live in the bathroom. The longer I wait, the worse the humiliation is going to be. Luckily the mess was all in my boxers. I took them off and wiped myself off as best I could. I tried to push them as far in the trash as they would go. I washed my hands and braced myself for was lies ahead on the other side of this door. When I got back to the store, the others were just heading out.

"There you are dude. Where the hell did you go?" Jasper said as he held a bag for pixie. Why the hell was he holding her bag? It's not like it was heavy. That bag was smaller than her purse. But I didn't say anything about it out loud. He was acting normal, and Emmett was too busy smiling like a moron at Rosalie. They didn't see. Thank god!

"I uh, just went to the bathroom." I said lamely

"Well come on. We're gonna show the girls that store that has the live models instead of mannequins." Jasper said as he headed out of the store. The rest trailed out after him. When bella finally came in sight, she was smiling at me. Not just a normal smile, a knowing smile. Oh shit. She knew. She knew exactly why I ran to the bathroom. Did she do that to me on purpose? Is she some kind of fucking witch that has me under her spell? But why didn't she tell the other? Isn't that something she would just love to rub in my face?

It was when I fell instep behind her that I noticed she was holding a bag. A Victoria's Secret bag. Oh. My. God. I knew exactly what was in that bag. As if she knew what I was thinking at the moment, she turned around and flashed me a flirty smile. Immediately I was hard again. And now I am expected to go around all day, playing nicey nice, while she carries around that bag. Fuck. Me.

"Baseball, cold showers, Emmett in a bikini, Baseball, cold showers, Emmett in a bikini."


End file.
